


A Collision of Ideas

by bookworm03



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm03/pseuds/bookworm03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie is very embarrassed and Ben is very smitten. College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is a fic that started from a tumblr prompt and I decided it was easier to organize here. I hope you enjoy; comments and kudos make me very happy, so please spare a few seconds to leave me some and make my day :). 
> 
> Prompt: humiliation.

She's never been so embarrassed in her life. 

It's senior year of college, her very first true seminar class with the _head of the history department_  leading it. It's a tiny classroom (more like an office) with only six of them in it, four girls and two boys. 

And Dr. York, who has a lot of opinions on the Civil War. 

The first question he asks the class is what the primary cause of the Civil War was. Leslie already has a list compiled in her head and with numbers circled beside each point, ready to erupt.

And she does, she leaps forward eagerly and starts to speak, the words practically burning her throat with eagerness. Dr. York holds up his hand. 

“One cause, Ms. Knope; choose carefully.” 

A hush falls over the room and Leslie bites her lip before speaking. 

“Slavery.” 

“ _Slavery_ ,” he snorts, eyes rolling exaggeratively. “Slavery was the primary cause of the Civil War? Do you _truly_ believe that?” 

A guy across the table with messy hair sort of smirks. His jaw is sharp and his eyes are a deep brown and there's no reason to be so cocky about it!

“Tell me, Ms. Knope, should I expect all your concise answers to be this shallow and your long essays to be pedantic?” 

Leslie’s jaw pops open and her cheeks, already warm, burn. 

“Does anyone _else_  have an answer?” 

The guy across from her, the cocky one, murmurs something about the autonomy of the states and Leslie sighs, blinking back the tears burning the corners of her eyes. 

Apparently that's the right answer. 

For the record, that was number _two_  on her list. 

Leslie spends the rest of the class listening and stewing, utterly horrified at the turn of events. She keeps her eyes on the ground as she shuffles down the hall. She could drop the course...she probably should after that display. Dr. York already hates her. But it's the seminar she was the most interested in and she doesn't want to give up on something just because it's hard...she never has before. 

But she also doesn’t want to suffer all year because her professor's such a mean jerk who will give her a crappy mark no matter how hard she tries. 

“He’s a dick,” a voice explains to the back of her head. “He thinks he’s helping but he’s just being a dick. I had to write an _extremely pedantic_ essay just to get into the course because I’m not a history major.”  Leslie turns in time to see that smirking guy who gave the right answer and is now sort of smiling at her. 

Ben. His name is Ben. He's the only person Dr. York had called by their first name with an easy familiarity. 

“But he’s a good teacher, that’s why I took the seminar.” 

“Oh.” 

“And you are the smartest person in the course and will catch on quickly, I’m sure.” 

Leslie stares in disbelief. She is? Does this guy know her? How does he know her? “O-oh. Thank you.”

Ben gives a little shrug. “Can…I have a break before my next class. Wanna get a coffee and brainstorm presentation topics?”

His smirk is replaced with a softer smile and Leslie shivers for no reason. 

“Sure. That…sounds good, actually.” 

Ben pushes the door of the building open and gestures for her to go first. 

Okay, she wouldn’t drop the class just yet. 

Quitters never won, anyway. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Protective Ben

Ben sees her from his vantage point across the room. He’s sipping a beer and playing pool with Chris and Andy and he sees Leslie Knope stride in with her boyfriend in a cute top and tight jeans, her hair all curly and her cheeks glowing. They’ve been taking the same seminar with Dr. York for two and a half weeks and have had coffee three times after he’d convinced her not to drop the course and he’s…yeah, okay, he might have a crush on her. But she’d told him she’d been dating this guy for a while and Ben had, obviously, done his best to stop flirting. **  
**

He’s only human.

He might still sort of smell her hair...it's not that weird. It sounds weirder when he says it out loud. 

It's best not to think too hard about it. 

A few short minutes later she’s smiling brilliantly and sipping something pink and fruity and tossing her hair over her shoulder while she cackles. Ben's insides seem to swell and glow with the warmth brought on by her very existence and he aches just a little bit to be closer. He wants to go over there and say hi and bask in her Leslie Knope wonderfulness and congratulate this dude on what a lucky bastard he is.

Her boyfriend's never bankrupted an entire town. Leslie Knope deserves a boyfriend who has never bankrupted an entire town.

She's still giggling and smiling several minutes later…and then suddenly, she’s not. And then her brow is scrunching with confusion and her boyfriend (James? Jack? Jones?) is patting her hand and getting up from his seat. Leslie stares blankly at the place he’d been seated as J-something drains his beer and grabs his coat, heading for the door and never once looking back. 

He broke up with her, Ben realizes. Right there, as if he was picking a scab off his knee and was happy to get rid of it. 

Ben’s moving because he can think too hard about it, cutting the (ex) boyfriend off halfway as Leslie’s eyes find them.

“Uhhh, I’m sorry, did you just take Leslie out to dump her?” Ben sort of spits in his face, white hot anger flooding his veins for no specific reason, apparently. The guy blinks.

“Dude, how is that any of your business?”

“Because that’s a dick move and Leslie is my friend and that’s how it’s my business.”

 _Josh_ , he remembers suddenly. That’s the guy’s name.

“It’s a dick move because I didn’t want her to make a scene so I do it in public? You’ve never…tried to give yourself a decent break up? She can get pretty nutty, I just wanted her to be...normal - ”

“How is that decent?” Ben flails incredulously, blood boiling at how callously he just described his girlfriend of six month's general state of being. Leslie isn't _nutty_ , she's passionate.

“Decent is doing the right thing for her too and she’s…”

Heartbroken from the looks of it.

Leslie’s beside him now, eyes wide and hair everywhere from pulling on it. She bites her lip. 

“You’re an asshole,” Ben decides.

“Fuck you, man!”

“You are!”

“Well, now _you_ can fuck her since you want to so much!”

Ben feels his face grow hot because okay, yes, he wants to do that, but he also wants to treat her well and take her out just because he feels like it and kiss her for everyone to see, and…

She deserves more than a guy who was stupid enough to bankrupt an entire town, but at least he would be  _nice_ to her. Why were so many people mean to her for trying and caring? When did that become a crime? 

Josh stomps off while Ben’s thinking and now Leslie’s cheeks are red too. And her lips are pink and perfect and he wants to devour them just as badly as he did in class that first day. It was the first time he'd seen her up close instead of watching her blonde curls bob in a lecture hall and she was even prettier than he'd thought. 

“Sorry, I'm so sorry; I couldn’t help it, but…”

“He said the love of his life wants to get back together or something,” she’s smiling understandingly but her voice breaks a touch. As if she’s just a little disappointed he doesn’t think she’s the love of his life and has known it all along.

But the love of her life shouldn’t be such a major jerk anyway.

“Do, um, you wanna come play pool with us?” He can't have her, obviously. But he can keep her close if she's willing. 

Leslie brightens slightly.

“Really? You…yeah?”

“Of course," he nods way too eagerly. "You can watch me destroy Andy.”

“And then I’ll destroy you.”

Ben laughs loudly and leads her back over to the table, her face relaxing as she introduces herself to Chris and Andy with a friendly wave.

Okay, he can’t kiss her or fuck her or do much of anything. 

 

But he's got all semester to enjoy her company. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: relief

It’s…kind of a relief her boyfriend broke up with her, if she’s being honest. 

She’d much rather be here, playing pool with Ben and Andy and Chris, laughing as Andy sings along to every song that comes on the radio and watching as Ben’s long fingers smear chalk onto his pool cue. 

She’d much rather be darting to the payphone to call Ann and get her down here, where Chris can declare her _the most enchantingly beautiful woman he has ever met_. Ann appears taken aback a little…unsure about his enthusiasm, but it’s true and Leslie’s glad someone else can see that. Ann deserves that. 

She’d much rather be beating Ben at stripes and solids, sipping her drink and feeling the sugar and alcohol go to her head, than on a date with Josh. She’d rather be laughing at something that Ben was telling her instead of worrying every man would be like Josh and hate the thought of spending the night in her bed. 

Sure, she’s had sex before, but they always have some reason to not sleep at her place or a reason why she should leave their’s. She’s always kicking and rolling around and hogging covers, and nobody wants to share the bed with her. 

That will be awkward if she ever meets the future First Gentleman of the United States. 

They’ll probably have sex and then go to their separate rooms for sleeping like people did in Victorian England or something. 

But for now, it’s a relief to not have to think about any of that. It’s a relief to laugh and tease and enjoy good company. It’s a relief to spend time with a guy and not wonder if he’s just being nice or actually interested in her. 

It’s a relief to have a new friend like Ben, who seems to care if she’s okay and enjoys being in her company. 

It’s a relief to not have to read into anything or build up too much in her head. 

Ben’s fingers are cool as they push into the back of her sweaty neck and he smiles crookedly down at her. 

“Another round, Knope?” 

She swears she sees something behind his eyes that wasn’t there (at least not as prominently) before. 

That can’t be right. 

“Sure,” she agrees with a smile, having no idea whether he means drinks or pool. 

After last call they all share a cab and drop Leslie and Ann off first. Chris walks Ann up to the door and they definitely make out and exchange numbers. Leslie glances sideways at Ben and smiles. 

It’s a relief because they aren’t into each other and it’s not awkward at all. 

“Thanks again for…sticking up for me. I’ll see you in class Monday?” 

Ben smiles and nods, offering her a quick hug. She clings a second too long, she thinks, because Ben’s brow is furrowed when they pull back and his eyes are definitely locked on hers. 

Leslie just broke up with her boyfriend a few hours ago, so it’s definitely a relief when he doesn’t try and kiss her or anything. 

Not that she thought he would, of course. 

But it’s a relief, all the same. 

She thinks. 

She doesn’t feel all that relieved, to be honest. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: death

She’s going to be the death of him.

She’s so smart and works so hard that even Dr. York is starting to warm up to her. She goes to the library with the group after every class and they brainstorm ideas for when they each have to take turns leading the group, and what topics need to be tackled in the most depth.

She bakes cupcakes and brownies that are amazing, and encourages everyone while always offering her own opinion on making it better.

Some people think it’s obnoxious and yes, okay, he sort of sees their point, but he knows Leslie’s just doing it to be sweet and helpful because she’s definitely that.

And passionate. She’s so passionate about school and history and Ann Perkins and…

And she’s definitely going to be the death of him.

The first weekend after her breakup with Josh he convinces Chris, Andy and Tom they should invite people over to play video games. Ben’s turn at Super Mario lasts forever and Andy gets bored and starts playing guitar, Ann and Chris go to his room and Tom starts polling people about underwear shopping on the internet and if they think it will take off.

But Leslie stays beside Ben and watches his turn, riveted at how he completes each level, and then squealing excitedly when he finally beats the game.

Everyone else calls _finally_ and Andy jumps in to take over, but Ben just grins with pride.

And then Leslie rubs her fingers down the back of his neck and his whole body goes numb. He can’t think straight for the rest of the night.

The next weekend Chris convinces him to take Ann and Leslie to a party with them and they pick the girls up promptly at nine.

Ben tries not to think too hard about how she’s very clearly not wearing a bra and very obviously a little drunk already. Ann insists that’s the only she could get Leslie to wear a top like that. Her shirt is purple, backless and flimsy. Ann looks very pleased with her handiwork.

Ben’s dick won’t behave itself.

“You need to get back on the horse, Les. Get over this Josh…break up thing.”

Ben can think of a horse he’d like her to get on.

Him. He’s the horse. Her lips are pink and plump and all he can think about is smothering them with his own. He’s not sure when his little crush turned into this unbearable wanting, but it seems to be getting worse with each passing minute.

Leslie dances all night, mostly with Ann, while Ben stands in a corner nursing a beer and watching like some creep.

And then some actual creep stalks right up to her and frenches her (while dipping her) in the middle of the dance floor. Ben leaps forward as Leslie shoves him away and he laughs it off and says it was a dare.

Leslie’s cheeks are bright red, even in the dim light, and for the first time all night she looks self conscious. Ann wraps an arm around her and guides her to where Ben is standing, Chris right behind them.

“We’ll go,” Ann assures her. “We drank too much before we came, let’s go home.”

Chris’s face falls, but he insists Leslie that’s fine.

“No no no, I’m…I’m overreacting. I feel weird. The room is spinning. You guys stay and have fun and make out with each other’s beautiful faces.”

“No, Leslie, I’m taking you home.”

“I can take you,” Ben blurts out. Leslie’s eyes go wide and Ann is taken aback.

“No, I really think we should both - ”

“No! Ann! Ben’s offering and he’s not going to attack me, and you should stay here; you’re having fun and I’m fine, I promise.”

Ann hesitates, but then Leslie’s hugging her tightly and shoving her into Chris’s arms. She then steers Ben through the crowd without another word and when they step out into the night, the cold hair seems to startle him out of his haze.

He’s about to be really alone with Leslie Knope.

And he can’t do anything about it, but he can let her lean into him and smell her hair and think about how he could die happily like this.

“Thanks for taking me home,” she murmurs as they walk. He’s got an arm around her (for warmth) and she’s sort of curling into his chest, teeth chattering. They should’ve got a cab, but her place is so close.

“I don’t know why that made me so uncomfortable, but…”

“Uh, it was gross and violating?”

Leslie smiles and steps a little closer.

They go to her place and she puts on the coffee as he finds a movie to watch. Her feet end up in his lap on the couch and Ben rubs her ankles, wondering how much of this easy affection is her and how much is alcohol-induced.

He hopes the way she smiles at him when he tells her she has cold toes has nothing to do with alcohol.

“How uh,” Ben glances over. “How are you doing with the whole breakup thing anyway?”

Leslie sighs and shrugs.

“I’m trying not to think about it too much to be honest. It’s just strange to feel like you were dating someone for six months and you were never their first choice.”

He wants to kiss her just because she deserves to be somebody’s first choice, but he can’t bring himself to move after seeing how she reacted to the one from earlier.

“And I kind of prefer this to that party, by the way.”

“O-oh,” Ben gulps and scoots a little closer. “Yeah?”

Leslie smiles wider and gives a little nod.

Yeah, she’s definitely going to be the death of him.

And he’s probably okay with that.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: horror 
> 
> Nutriyum Addict prompted me so this is what we're getting. I hope you guys enjoy this next installment! Kudos and comments and feedback of any kind are the best thing ever and thank you in advance! <3

She shrieks and hides under a blanket, squishing closer to Ben. They’re in his living room with Ann, Chris, Tom and Andy and two of the people in said room are making out. 

Ann and Chris. They’re making out.

Andy’s groaning about all the gore and how awesome it is and Tom’s whining there has to be a shorter version of the movie as the twins appear in the hall and Jack NIcholson’s eyes widen in horror. It’s dark, there’s a bowl of popcorn between them and she swears she can smell the butter on Ben’s fingers from where she is.

He’s very, objectively cute, with his sharp jawline and messy hair. She’d noticed it in class the first day but now, in the dim light with his eyes focused and a little bit of evening scruff it’s even more apparent.

Leslie shrieks again a few minutes later when something jumps out, and burrows her face in the nearest shoulder.

Which happens to be Ben’s bony shoulder.

She didn’t plan that, for the record.

He stiffens beneath her and she starts to apologize, but then he scoots down a little, moving his arm so she can push her nose into his chest. She cackles out of nervousness and Ben tugs her in like it’s a reflex.

“Haven’t you seen this before?” he teases, words tickling her earlobe. The scent of his bodywash subtly spicy and she inhales deeply.

“I have,” she admits with what she hopes is a sexy smirk. “It’s fun to be scared.”

Not that she’s trying to come onto him or anything (she’s still getting over her breakup) but flirting can be super fun just because.

Leslie lifts her head to check his face. His dark eyes are slanted, watching her, and a small grin is playing on his lips.

“It is, sometimes,” he runs his hand down her bare arm and even in the darkness she watches his cheeks color as she gasps. His grip slackens and his jaw seems to unhinge like he’s about to speak some more.

Instead they just go back to the movie.

Wait, does Ben like her?  _ Like her _ like her? When did that happen?

Sure, he’s been really great in class for weeks and they always sit beside each other now and have lively discussions and yes, occasionally arguments, but there’s nobody’s opinion on the Civil War she trusts more. He’s been reading drafts of her essays and offering insights and she just...really appreciates his friendship.

And his cute face.

The scary part ends, and Ben relaxes his hold but neither of them move too far. At the back of the room Leslie thinks she hears Ann say they’re going to head upstairs because they’ve seen this too many times, but Leslie doesn’t really pay attention. 

It feels really nice to cuddle Ben.

Not that she’s really ready to jump into anything new. She’s in the “casual fun” phase of her breakup, according to Ann.

But Ben is cute and she can think that. She’s flirting.

There’s a lot more squealing before the movie ends and when it finally does they’re alone and Leslie’s hiding behind an afghan.

Okay, she  _ might _ be playing it up just a little.

He’s just so warm and cuddly for a bony person and Josh never wanted to cuddle her because she was too demanding or something and it’s just... _ nice _ .

“Can I interest you in hot chocolate run?”

Leslie grins. The store is just a few blocks down the street and open 24 hours and that sounds fun. Everything about that sounds fun.

It’s when they’re in the store, arguing over how many cans of whipped cream will be sufficient and giggling uncontrollably that Ben grabs her by the wrist and spins her into him

“See? Aren’t you glad you didn’t drop the class because York freaked you out the first day? You wouldn’t be having impromptu hot chocolate purchasing outings at 1AM.”

“Oh, Ann and I do this all the time,” she answers without thinking and then watches his face fall. Ben releases her and steps back.

“Right, yeah, I was...being dumb.”

“No, no no no! I’m… I mean I’m glad we’re doing this and I’m also glad we’re friends, because you are really great and fun and doing whatever is fun with you.”

Ben’s cheeks tinge pink for the second time that night and she grabs for his fingers, squeezing them. 

“You are so much more than hot chocolate runs, Ben Wyatt.”

He grins when she says that.

“I am?”

“Toootallllly.”

He nudges her playfully and her stomach twists with something she can’t quite place.

Ben is a lot more than what she was expecting.

And something definitely seems to be happening here, whether Leslie’s ready for it or not.

Which is maybe the scariest thing of all. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please enjoy this next installment and if you leave me kudos and comments you will make my day, as always. 
> 
> Prompt: worthless.

He’s worthless. Of course he is. He’s Ben Wyatt, the Ice Clown, who has spent over three years of college (and one really depressing gap year) trying to find himself and get over his past and now it’s all he can think about. 

All he can think about as Leslie edits his essay, chewing on the back of her red pen thoughtfully, is that she’d probably hate him if she knew. She’d probably start thinking about  _ her _ hometown and what she would feel if he’d done that to Pawnee.

He’ll probably tell her about Ice Town (because he has to at some point, right?) and then she’ll look horrified, imagine Pawnee’s unemployment rate hitting 30% because of his idiocy, and never want to speak to him again.

And the thing is, he could date a girl who doesn’t care about local government in the slightest and who Ice Town would mean nothing to... but he doesn’t want to. He wants someone who’s crazy and passionate and cares about things.

Because Ice Clown or not,  _ he  _ still cares about things and he does think local government’s important.

Leslie won’t want to date him, of course, not after he tells her the truth, but he might as well milk it for as long as he can.

Her hair, that smells like oranges, gets tossed over her shoulder and near his face. Ben’s stomach clenches as she scribbles something on the paper and folds the document closed.

“It’s great,” she declares with a big smile. Ben’s own face copies hers.

“Yeah?” 

“It’s awesome. He’s going to love it. Your second argument was life changing.”

“Life changing,” his lips twitch. Passionate and enthusiastic, that was Leslie Knope. Everything he wanted and didn’t deserve.

She giggles and gathers up her books. “It’s getting late, we should probably go - ”

“Hey! Are you hungry?” Ben jumps up before she can stand and kind of shouts in her face. Leslie’s nose crinkles and then smooths out in a grin.

“Not as hungry as you, probably, but yes. I am, actually.”

“Do you...would you want to...eat food...together?”

Wow, that was the worst sentence ever uttered. Shakespeare was rolling around in his grave.

Her face softens and she angles her head just a touch.

“Uh huh.”

_ Fuck. _

*****

He has this great plan.

His great plan is to take her on a few dates, maybe kiss her a couple of times and then tell her the truth about what an embarrassment to society he is. She’ll probably be angry he lied by omission and never want to be his friend ever again, but at least he’ll have a few good memories to take with him afterwards. At least he’ll remember those few, amazing weeks, he spent in the company of Leslie Barbara Knope, _ future president of the United States _ (her words).

And...then he can’t do it. She’s twirling pasta around her fork and this hot, thick sludge of guilt settles in the pit of his stomach. He can’t date her and lie by omission, she doesn’t deserve that.

And really, he’d rather be her friend than her nothing.

They leave the restaurant (after way too much dessert and Leslie doing all the talking) and he walks her back to her place. She’s still talking, smiling over at him and swinging her wrist awfully close to his like she’s waiting for him to do something about it.

Later, he’ll swear he imagined the dejected look on her face when he doesn’t try and hold her hand.

“This was fun,” Leslie beams up at him when they get to her door. “I had so much fun with you.”

“Me too,” he chokes out, the words tight in his throat. “Leslie - ”

“Call me tomorrow if you want to do some more edits.”

“Sure, Leslie - ”

“Or if you’re just wanting food again, I always want food - ”

“Okay, but Leslie - ”

“Or a movie! Ann’s going on a date with Chris tomorrow night if you want to come over to watch a movie - ”

“Leslie, I ruined my hometown!”

She recoils slightly and her blue eyes widen.  _ There it is. _

“What?”

“I was elected mayor when I was eighteen and I tried to build this winter sports complex and it bankrupted the town and I lived in Chicago with my brother for a year after I got impeached, before starting college, and…”

Leslie holds up her small hand.

“You’re Benji Wyatt. I know that.”

Ben’s tongue feels swollen when he tries to speak.

“You...what?”

“I figured that out on the first day. I followed your campaign when I was in high school. I was so jealous of you! You didn’t know I figured it out?”

“But…” he can’t process this. It’s too hard to make sense of the fact that she’s known all along and still wanted to be his friend. “You knew?”

Leslie grins adorably, and if he were less of an idiot he would kiss her hard because he probably loves her and she deserves to be kissed hard.

Except, he’s frozen and can barely breathe, let alone move. Leslie giggles and gives him a quick hug he can’t even reciprocate.

“Call me tomorrow, okay? Ann’s waiting to do pedicures.”

“K-kay.”

Leslie grins bigger, spins on her heel and disappears inside, leaving Ben on her steps staring at the wooden door.

She knew all along. 

Son of a bitch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: broken 
> 
> Thank you so much for your kudos and comments!! I hope you guys enjoy this installment!

He thinks he’s broken. 

Which is a shame, because Benji Wyatt, former mayor of Partridge, Minnesota is a lot of things, but not broken. Leslie’s only known him for a month and she knows this to be true.

She knows he’s sweet and kind. He always compliments her brownies, he makes sure to walk her home when it’s late and he pours over her essays until all hours. He also brings her hot chocolates and mochas with extra whipped cream.

She knows he’s smart. Sometimes he does accounting homework while she works on essays for other classes and he flies through cost analysis spreadsheets, not even reaching for his calculator most of the time because he just  _ does it in his head _ . And then he’ll turn around and provide her with amazing insight on her essay, and help her flesh out arguments and…

He’s...gallant. He barely knew her, but he jumped up to tell off Josh for being a jerk and made sure she had an amazing rest of the night after being dumped. He took her to a party and then home when some guy pushed his gross tongue down her throat, and he holds doors for her without acting like it might offend her, and he’s so, so many things…

But Ben Wyatt is not broken.

And he should definitely hold her hand and... _ maybe more _ .

Definitely. Definitely more.

He acts like he doesn’t deserve to. Like she doesn’t have her own stuff she’s dealing with; like she doesn’t keep way too many birdhouses and Time magazines in her closet because they remind her of things from a long time ago; like it doesn’t hurt every day to imagine being sworn in as the first female president of the United States and know that her father will never be around for any of it.

She’s not perfect. She doesn’t sleep much, she can’t sit still, and she holds onto ( _ clings _ to) things and moments because she knows they are fleeting. Ben should never feel less than anything with her. He shouldn’t feel like he has to lie about what he is or isn’t, or what he’s done just to get to be with her.

She’s not that great.

And he cared and he tried something, and that’s all that’s relevant. He cared more at eighteen for his stupid, ungrateful hometown than most people will in their entire lives.

Oh, and he’s really sexy.

His face, his mouth, his jaw, his neck, his butt (god,  _ his butt _ )...it’s all really sexy.

She’s telling Ann this, who’s happy for her while pulling faces at graphic descriptions as they apply mascara for a night out.

“You  _ have _ to kiss him tonight, Les. He might not have the balls for it, but you have to. Promise me. You haven’t liked a guy like this in forever and it’s...important..”

Leslie bites her lip and then carefully adds hot pink lip gloss. Will he kiss her back? She hopes so.

If he doesn’t, she’ll be sad, but she hopes it’s because he just doesn’t like her  _ like that  _ and not because he thinks himself broken.

They’re going to the movies and then for drinks and Ann’s in the sexiest top that will surely result in Chris grabbing her and carrying her to bed before they even say hello. Leslie’s got butterflies fluttering rapidly in her stomach as she smooths out her top and wonders what Ben will do when she kisses him later.

The doorbell rings and she squeaks internally and runs to answer it. 

Ann beats her to it and the boys file in. She smiles as brightly as she can manage, taking in Ben’s scruffy jaw and dark blue t-shirt.

“Hey, hi! Are you guys ready to go? I mean...wait, I mean we’re ready to...are we going? Because we’re…”

She trails off when Ben stalks across the room and grabs her face before she can say anything else. His mouth lands on hers, hot and soft and unrelenting. Leslie tries to respond, or even just breathe, but she can’t with the way Ben’s hands push through her hair and his lips tug at her own. He tastes likes spearmint and sunshine and she pushes up on her tiptoes to get to more of him.

Ann cries out  _ whoa _ as Ben pulls back, panting hard.

“I’m...crap, I’m...I wanted to do that for weeks and I should’ve the last time we went out, but - ”

She can’t listen to him speak anymore so she kisses him instead. 

Ann finally asks  _ are you guys not coming then _ ? 

“We’ll catch up,” Ben lies, holding her close until the door slams shut behind them.

“You’re not broken,” Leslie insists as Ben starts to pull her in again. He freezes.

“I’m...what?”

“I know you feel like you’re a town ruiner or something and that’s what dinner was about, but you’re not that. You’re so, so many great things and I love spending time with you and I need you to know that because I like having you in my life.”

They seem to be touching in every place but their lips.

“I’m okay with being broken, as long as you fix me.”

Leslie laughs and Ben lifts her into his mouth again.

“That’s a dumb thing to say, Benji Wyatt.”

“I’m kind of dumb.”

He’s anything but dumb, but she smiles anyway and loses herself in the moment.

And his tongue. 

His tongue is really great too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! 
> 
> Here's another addition to this series that I hope you enjoy. For anyone not following me on tumblr, this is the deal:   
> This fic started as a series of one word prompts and will only be written when I have a one word prompt for it. :) 
> 
> I received several already but I'm always happy for more! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this installment! Comments and kudos make my day! Thank you so much for reading !
> 
> Prompt: brownie

“Mhmmm,” Leslie backs up a little bit, sighing as Ben’s fingers push through her hair and tangle in it. “What took you so long?”

“Ugh. I kind of suck; I don’t deserve to kiss you.” 

Leslie rolls her eyes. “Nobody deserves anybody; that’s a stupid thing to say.”

“Dumb and stupid, all in one night.”

Leslie grins and tugs his mouth to hers, shuffling again as Ben directs her through the apartment. She yelps when her hip smacks the corner of the counter. He spins them quickly and starts rubbing her sides.

“Sorry, oh my god I am so sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“I really am an idiot.”

“Are you an idiot who likes to make brownies?”

Ben blinks and straightens. “Uh, what?”

“I want brownies. Do you want to skip meeting Ann and Chris and make brownies instead? So we can stay here and…” she wiggles her eyebrows and watches his cheeks flush.

“I’d love to,” he stammers.

“Great!”

*****

They end up covered in batter and Leslie smears some of it onto his cheek and then licks it off…and then Ben picks her up and tosses her onto the couch, grinning and climbing on top of her. They end up kissing, a lot, and he tastes like chocolate and her legs wrap around his hips and everything is blissful and sweet as they grind lightly against each other.

They don’t talk much, probably not nearly as much as they should, but they’ve spent the last five weeks talking and right now her tongue would be better put to other uses, Leslie reasons.

The little moan that escapes his throat as she nibbles down his neck is the best sound ever.

After the brownies are out of the oven they put on a movie (Leslie couldn’t tell you which one), snuggle under her favorite quilt and make out some more.

That’s where they are when Ann calls to say she’s spending the night at Chris’s place.

“Do you wanna stay here?” Leslie asks as soon as she hangs up. Ben’s eyes widen obviously and her own heart starts to race. She’s not a great sleeping partner, every guy she’s ever dated has told her as much, but she really doesn’t want Ben to go.

She likes being with him, and she just hopes a whole night together won’t turn him off.

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh. I mean, maybe we shouldn’t have sex, since it’s kind of our first date, but I’d like for you to stay.”

If he’s disappointed by her preemptive rejection, he doesn’t show it. Instead he asks if she wants to move the VCR into her bedroom so they can snuggle in there.

Ben falls asleep with his nose in the crook of her neck, rubbing her hip and kissing every little patch of skin he can reach. His ankle hooks around hers and he burrows more closely.

“Am I hogging the covers?”

“Mhmm, no.”

“Am I moving around too much?”

“No,” he nips at her shoulder. “But you should try and sleep.”

She doesn’t heed his advice, just revels in how seamlessly Ben’s body seems to wrap around her own.

At 6AM she rouses him to eat brownies for breakfast. He doesn’t seem annoyed then either. Instead, they kiss until their lips are sore and Ben falls back asleep shortly after the last crumbs are devoured.

“Are you comfy?”

“Mhmmm, perfect, go to sleep, baby.”

Her stomach twists at the endearment while a remarkable calmness overcomes her. She finally lets her eyes fall shut.

Everything seems too good to be true, and it probably is, but Leslie will worry about that after a few hours of Zzzzzs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble! Happy Saturday! 
> 
> Prompt: playfulness

Her face brightens when she sees him. 

She’s got two coffee cups, the rim of one sticky with lipgloss already, and her eyes sparkle playfully as he moves down the hall to where she’s waiting.

It’s Monday afternoon, and while it’s been less than 24 hours since he last saw her he’s eager to do so again. He waves, as if she missed him, and her grin widens as he steps closer.

“Hi!” 

“Hey.”

Her chin tilts up, his neck cranes down and their mouths brush lightly. They haven’t kissed hello all that much, but he thinks they’re getting pretty good at it.

“How was your morning?”

“Alright. How was your meeting with Harding?”

“Great! He says my paper was amazing and next semester he wants me to TA American History I, and…” she trailed off as Ben kissed her again.

“That’s awesome.”

“ _ Right _ ?” He takes the coffee she offers and nudges her towards the door, taking a seat on the corner of the table right beside her. Dr. York strides into the room with his face set in his permanent scowl.

And his shirt zipped into his fly.

Leslie starts to snicker into Ben’s shoulder and he presses his foot onto hers as he, discreetly, motions to Dr. York as the rest of the class gets settled. Dr. York thanks him gruffly under his breath and Leslie’s foot hooks around his ankle. She squishes a little closer.

“Do you want to come over for dinner later? Prep for next week?”

He’s leading the class next week.

She grins and nods, rubbing her sock-covered foot (where had her shoe gone?) up his pant leg. Ben shudders and Leslie giggles and starts doodling on the corner page of her notebook.

*****

Ben’s in the middle of making dinner...and then he’s not. And then he’s feeling lips press into his skin and the flick of a tongue and letting himself be pressed into his kitchen counter as Leslie winds her arms around his neck.

“I’m supposed to be cooking. Behave.”

“Mhmmm, no.”

He smacks her ass lightly and she squawks and then rubs her hips against him. Ben groans and her hands slide from the small of his back to his butt.

“Do all sexy history-minoring genius boyfriends cook? Because you’re the only one I know with a butt that won’t…”

She trails off, and when Ben pulls back her eyes are huge.

“Not that I’m calling you my boyfriend  _ already _ . This is technically only our second date or something, but I was just...it’s a figure of speech. We can see other people. We’re totally seeing other people. I have a date later today, actually; a second dinner date. His name is Sven and he’s a foreign exchange student and he has blonde hair and…”

“I really hope that’s not true.”

Her brow smooths out and she stops crinkling her nose.

“It’s not. There’s no Sven. Only you. I didn’t mean to call you my boyfriend.”

He could tell her he doesn’t mind, that he’s wanted her to call him her boyfriend for a lot longer than she’s probably been meaning to do it, but it seems like it’s not the right time for some reason. Instead he just pecks the tip of her nose.

They’ll figure out labels later.

*****

“Have you guys boned yet?” Andy asks at the bar on Thursday night. Ben cringes and averts Chris’s  _ way too interested  _ gaze as he pulls his darts from the board.

The short answer is no, they haven’t, which he’s totally fine with. It’s not even been a week of seeing each other. They’ve made out on both of their couches and both of their beds, and hands have definitely wandered down the front of pants, but for the most part it’s been pretty PG.

Leslie appears in the doorway with Ann, maneuvering through tables towards the games area. It’s Ben’s turn and he doubles out on seventeen before turning to greet her hello.

“Did you win?”

“Uh huh.”

She’s already pushing her mouth into his with a loud, smacking noise and an approving smirk.

He’s happy with this - kisses and canoodling in the middle of a bar, and snuggling in the same bed on occasion - she’ll tell him when she’s ready for the other stuff.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: pillow

They were supposed to have sex tonight.

Ben didn’t know that, but Ann was out at a study group and the apartment was empty and they were definitely supposed to have sex tonight.

And then she got her period...with a vengeance. The cramps were unbearable, her back pain made it hard to sit still in class , and as soon as she got home she showered, put on her baggiest sweats and t-shirt and slumped on her bed with a hot water bottle.

She’d even forgotten Ben was coming over until he’d called her and said he couldn’t wait to see her. She thought about cancelling, but it had been two days already and even if it was just for five minutes to cuddle and kiss him she would take it.

She hadn’t counted on still feeling (and looking) this horrible when he got there.

She answers the door with what she hopes is a smile, but he frowns and doesn’t kiss her.

“What’s wrong?”

Leslie sighs as his fingers card through her damp curls.

“My period.”

There’s no point in lying, he knows she gets her period. Ben’s jaw falls open and he swallows.

“Oh.”

“You don’t have to stay.”

They were supposed to have sex.

“You don’t have to stay,” she repeats.

Ben’s mouth twitches cutely. “Why? Is it contagious?”

Leslie smacks him and he laughs and slides his lips back over hers. 

“Bed. Take out. Movies. Cookies. Okay?”

God, he’s perfect.

Ben orders the pizza, gathers more blankets and selects movies he thinks Leslie will like. He picks them, but he picks them with her in mind and somehow that’s better than choosing for herself.

“I missed you,” he reminds her, after they put their plates down and Leslie cuddles on his chest. He’s bony in places and not all that comfortable in the beginning, but as his fingers press into her back she starts to melt into him and suddenly never wants to move.

Ben kisses her temple and plays the movie, murmuring  _ this is a good part _ when she starts nibbling his neck. Leslie smiles and lets his hand push against her bloated abdomen. It’s really not sexy, but it’s the most content she’s ever felt, the most comfortable with another person in her bed.

She closes her eyes as he brushes her arm.

Halfway through the second movie things start to happen down south and she flings herself straight for the bathroom. She returns, sheepish, but Ben’s just brought some cookies and pressed pause.

Leslie sighs, tears building rapidly behind her eyes and spilling over her cheeks without warning. Ben sits up, horrified.

“Uh, what’s - ?”

“We were supposed to have sex tonight!” 

Ben gulps, but then a smile forms on his lips. He pulls Leslie over him and rubs her hips

“We were?”

“And stupid Flo’s in town.”

Ben chuckles and kisses her slowly.

“Another night, though, right?” 

“Uh huh,” she rests her forehead against his. “I like you.”

“I like you too.”

Leslie kisses him again, slower, and then steals a cookie from the pile.

When she falls asleep it’s with Ben playing with a curl, lulling her.

In the morning, another stronghold breach forces her to the bathroom again. She returns to a sleeping Ben, who curls around her back and sighs into her neck.

“Fewmorehours,babydoll.”

Leslie smiles and links their fingers together. 

Her Ben pillow is the best pillow. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with the one-word prompts! Thank you so much for reading and commenting! You guys rock! 
> 
> Prompt: journey

His heart is pounding as her fingers tug at his hair. They’re on his couch and Leslie’s arching into him as he nips and nibbles down her neck. She squirms and that movement alone is enough to make a growl escape his throat. He pulls back and she’s smiling softly. 

Ben sighs and kisses her lips.

“Okay?”

“Uh huh.”

“Wanna...go to my room - ”

“Yes!”

He practically trips stumbling backwards and pulls Leslie to her feet. Her fingers twine with his and Ben guides her down the hallway, right to his door, which he pushes her against for another kiss. She sighs and they fall inside, landing on his bed as one.

It’s a journey, exploring her, that’s why he wanted to wait until they had time to themselves. He wants to take in every part of her, every square inch that makes her Leslie Knope. The flush of her chest, the freckles on her nose, the light behind her eyes - all of it.  

Shirts fly off without hesitation and he sucks on her neck and her collarbone, flashing his teeth just to hear her murmur and babble. When his tongue runs over her nipple through the lace of her bra they both groan.

“Condoms?”

“Top drawer,” he points to his nightstand. “But I’ve got a ways to go first.”

Ben watches the color rise in her cheeks as he slides his fingers between her thighs and flicks his thumb.

The journey takes him most of the night, and Chris and Andy come home and bang around the kitchen for twenty minutes to mute the sound of Leslie shattering with his mouth between her thighs. Chris calls his name and Andy even jiggles the doorknob, but they’re so far into their own little world Ben barely notices.

The sun’s peeking over the horizon and her smile’s turned sleepy when he finally pushes inside her. Leslie’s blue eyes go wide, bathed in the orange glow, and she demands his lips against hers.

Afterwards, she falls asleep first and Ben kisses her cheek and snuggles against her, done in every sense of the word.

He’s never enjoyed the scenic route, but he cherished every freckle on this one. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: tender

He’s sitting on the couch, beating Andy at a Super Mario, when Chris lets them into the house. 

“Who’s winning?” Ann calls as she kisses Chris hello. Andy grumbles because Ben is winning. He’s so great at everything and has quick reflexes like a lithe, sexy panther.

A lithe, sexy panther who’s super excellent at sex stuff. Who kisses her like it’s the last time he’ll ever get to and makes her feel everything deep down in her bones. Who makes her happier than she can ever remember being and she’s already a little scared at the thought of ever being without.

Andy whines when Ben pauses the game and offers Tom his turn.

“What? Duuuude, I wanted a challenge.”

“We’ll play tomorrow,” Ben stands and rounds the couch, smiling broadly as he approaches. 

“Hey, you.”

Somehow, the way he brushes his lips over hers seems to last forever.

Tom tells them to get a room and promptly dies in the game. Ben rolls his eyes and pulls her closer.

“Did you bring clothes?” he rubs his nose against hers. Leslie shakes her head and Ben pouts, which makes her grin.

“Are you not sleeping here?”

“Do you want me to -? ”

“Yes,” he punctuates his insistences with a kiss and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Well, should I go home and get clothes or can I just borrow yours?” she bats her eyelashes and Ben groans softly at the implications. 

“Borrow mine.’

She grins.

“Are you two hornballs going to be able to sit through a movie?”

“Leslie, we are watching this  _ amazing _ film on the history of the marathoner.”

“Ugh, noooo, we are super not,” Ann reaches into her bag. “We’re watching The Exorcist.”

Ann waggles her eyebrows and Chris seems to get what she’s driving at.

“ _ Splendid _ .”

After Ann and Leslie make popcorn, Leslie claims her spot in a chair on top of her boyfriend. He rubs her shins and kisses her ear, twisting a curl around his finger.

“I missed you,” Ben pecks her cheekbone. “We have to work on that essay tomorrow.”

“Yes,” she squirms to face him. “And  _ no _ funny business until that is done.”

“Pretty sure the funny business is your fault, Knope.”

Leslie smacks him and he laughs, running his thumb along her jaw and securing her more tightly against him. 


End file.
